


Final Fantasies

by GohanRoxas



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots unrelated to one another (unless specified otherwise) involving some of the ladies of the Final Fantasy XIII series. SMUT in every chapter. Relationships will be updated with every chapter. May end up with more than just F/M. Chapter One: Lightning Farron/M!OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Fantasies

How I ended up in this weird group of misfits at my college is beyond me, but I did it somehow. I shared a dorm room with the jarhead-ish Snow Villiers, who’d admitted to me once he’d served time in prison – though he later admitted it had only been for DUI – and the quiet yet sarcastic Hope Estheim, who seemed to juggle having fun with Snow and despising him.

            Anyway, after I moved into the dorm, Snow had introduced me to their group of friends – the returning student Sazh Katzroy, back to refresh on his aviation course, Oerba Dia Vanille, an out-of-towner who was studying to be a nurse (and happened to be Hope’s girlfriend), and Serah Farron, Snow’s fiancée (yes, they’d gone that far) who was going to be a teacher.

            The extensions to that friendship came from people who didn’t go to our college. There was Fang, who was apparently Vanille’s sister (despite them looking nothing alike), Gadot and Lebreau, who were high-school friends of Snow and Serah, Dajh, Sazh’s ten-year-old son…and finally…Claire Farron.

            At the risk of quoting a certain movie, how do I begin to describe Claire Farron? Well, let’s try with the fact she’s Serah’s older sister who is ex-army (she’d been given an honourable discharge after exposing some sort of cult-thing inside her unit), still prefers to go by her call-sign of ‘Lightning’…and is drop-dead gorgeous.

            Her hair is the same light-pink as her sister’s, and she has light-green eyes that sometimes look almost blue. She has curves in all the right places – and muscles on her arms to boot – and legs that seem to go on for days.

            She’s quite obviously female, that much is sure, always wearing sleeveless tops that not only modestly show off her chest but her leanly muscular arms. She also wears either jeans or short shorts that reveal those long legs.

            Yes, I’m slightly obsessed with her, but who wouldn’t be?

I wasn’t the only one, either.

            “So…run that by me again?” I ask Hope one day, while Vanille is resting her head on his chest, which is a little distracting for him, seeing as how he’s doing an assignment for his physics degree at the exact same time.

            “Vanille and I have one ‘Light pass’ each,” Hope replies, as if it’s the simplest thing ever.

            “That doesn’t help.”

            “I can tell ya!” Vanille chimes, her cheery Australian voice sounding cute as ever. “It’s like those celebrity free passes some couples give each other. Y’know, if one has the chance to hook up with a celebrity it’s not cheating?”

            “I do know,” I reply. I do. I’d had one with one of my exes. For me it was Karen Gillan; for her it was Justin Bieber. Hence me breaking up with her.

            “Well, we’ve both got one for if we get the chance to hook up with Lightning!” the bubbly girl adds.

            “Wait…does that mean she’s bisexual?”

            “No,” Hope replies, talking like I’m twelve or something. “She’s just…open.”

            “Still not getting it.”

            He sighs. “She’s straight, but if she finds out her soul-mate is a girl, she’d be okay with it.”

            “Ohhh. Gotcha.” I understood it well. Considering my last girlfriend left me for another woman. I was strangely okay with that. “Anyone else got one? Like, Snow?”

            “God, no. Serah’d rip off his balls and use the sac as a purse if he tried it.”

            I shudder.

            “Only if Light didn’t do it first,” Vanille giggled.

            I shudder yet again. “So does that mean my chances are minimal?”

            “Probably not,” she replies. “She might end up liking you.”

            My eyes widen into what I presume is a hopeful expression. Since I can’t see my own face, I assume that’s what it is.

            “Might,” Hope stresses.

            “Still, it’s better than nothing.”

 

***

 

Spurred on by Vanille and Hope, I decided to bite the bullet and ask Serah for her sister’s number. Since we shared some classes, she was probably well-aware of my ambitions in that department, she gladly wrote the numbers down along with some words of encouragement and a doodle of me and Lightning kissing. She probably over-estimated my chances even more than I did.

            That night, while Snow was having some light drinks with Sazh and Gadot – and Hope was at the off-campus place Vanille shared with Fang (they were probably frick-fracking) – I look at the number while juggling my phone in the other hand. Should I do it? Would it go well? Or would I get shot down in a blaze of glory like the great Jon Bon Jovi once predicted?

            Oh, screw it, I’m doing it. I punch in the numbers and hold the phone to my ear.

            It rings three times before she picks up. “Hello?”

            “Hi, um, Lightning? It’s me, *******. We’ve met a few times when you visited your sister?”

            Her voice seems to warm a little once I’ve mentioned this. “Oh, yeah, I remember. Let me guess: Serah gave you my number.”

            “Well,” I say with a laugh, “yeah, but…I asked for it.” After she says “oh,” there’s a pause before I bite my lip and add, “Hey, listen, do you…wanna get a drink some time? Y’know…just us?”

            Another pause, though this one’s about six months pregnant. “Tonight?”

            “W-well I didn’t mean tonight, but…I-I mean if you want to…”

            This time the pause gives birth to a bouncing baby pause, before I finally get an answer. “Sure. Meet me at the Campus Bar. You know where it is, right?”

            “Um, it’s not far from my dorm, right?”

            “Right. Meet me there in about half an hour. Dress smart, but not too smart.”

            “Jeans and a T-shirt?”

            “Should do fine.” I can almost hear the smile in her voice, which was something I didn’t expect. “See you then.” With that, she hangs up.

            I laugh like a giddy schoolgirl and throw together some clothes – some dark jeans and a blue shirt that has an arrow pointing to the left and reads ‘I’m with SENPAI’, as well as a dark jacket seeing as it’s kinda chilly right now.

            As I dash out of my room, I see that the boys are now playing some driving game, apparently trying to cross the map while making comments about their anuses. Snow’s eyes dart to the side and see me heading for the door. “Where you headed?”

            “Last-minute date,” I reply. “Dunno when I’ll be back.”

            “Say hi to Lightning for me,” Sazh drawls, causing them to laugh.

            “Uh…yeah. Sure.” With that, I’m out of there.

 

***

 

The Campus Bar is a fairly swank place that – as the name suggests – is on the campus here, but is open to the public. Hence me meeting a non-student here for a date. At least…I think it’s a date.

            I check my breath in my hand. Minty fresh, good. I pull out my phone to check my hair. Looks exactly like it normally does; that is, as if I’d just gotten out of bed, but in a good way.

            The bartender, a girl I vaguely remember from my classes as Alyssa, giggles as she wipes the bench behind the bar. “You look fine, man.”

            “Yeah? Tell that to my nerves,” I quip, getting another laugh out of her.

            And then… _she_ walks in.

            I’d been expecting Lightning to walk in wearing something like beige pants, a white top and a white over-shirt to match. Instead, she’s wearing a classic Little Black Dress with minimal make-up (because, let’s be honest, she doesn’t need it) and no jewellery beyond the small pendant she usually wears alongside her dog-tags (which she’s left behind tonight).

            I can feel my jaw hitting the floor, and clearly Alyssa agrees with my sentiment, seeing as she whistles. “Wow. How you landed that is beyond me. Anyway, good luck. You might need it.”

            I ignore her as she walks off to serve someone else. Lightning looks around, presumably for me, so I weakly raise my hand for her to see me. When she spots me, she smiles softly (good Lord, as if I wasn’t already weak at the knees) and practically model-struts over. “Hey.”

            “H-hey.” I look her up and down. “Wow. Now I feel under-dressed.”

            She chuckles softly and sits beside me. Another bartender – one who’s (thankfully) not Alyssa – comes over and takes our drink orders. We both order fairly weak drinks, seeing as a) she needs to drive home and b) I have class in the morning.

            We have a little bit of small-talk, usually about my studies, how close my friendships were, or her career in the army. I could feel her touching my arm or leg now and again, but I didn’t think anything of it.

            Eventually, she independently decides that maybe it’d be better if she took me to her apartment nearby rather than walk the half-mile back to the dorm. Again, an alarm or two rang in my head, but I shrug them off as me being stupid.

            Lightning’s apartment is a fairly swank place. It’s utilitarian, sure, but it’s also very pretty, a fact that Lightning puts down to her sister’s influence.

            We reach a hallway that apparently leads to both Lightning’s bedroom and a spare room that she’s willing to lending me. Before we can get to that part, though, she stops and spins around. “I’ve never had a serious relationship before.”

            I blink slightly. “Okay.”

            “So I don’t know how these things usually work.”

            I nod. “Right.”

            “But I have a little…plan for when I seriously consider dating someone.”

            “And…what’s that?”

            “To find out how good they are in bed before I make a decision.”

            My eyes widen and I blush. “Isn’t that a little bit rushed? Sex on the first date?”

            “Maybe, but I don’t really care,” she shrugs. “I’ve never done it before, so I wouldn’t know if that makes me a slut or anything.”

            “Hey, no, of course it doesn’t,” I assure her, reaching out and taking hold of her shoulders…those _damn_ fine, muscular shoulders. “If…” I cough. “If that’s what you wanna do, then we’ll do it.”

            She smiles at me, her blue-green eyes twinkling. Then I see the lids fall slightly, and her head turns as she leans into me.

            I get the distinct thought that kissing is about to occur, and I panic internally for a moment before a little voice in my head tells me to stop being a you-know-what. I listen to the voice and lean into Lightning as well.

            Our lips meet in a kiss…and it’s amazing. It’s chaste at first before almost immediately devolving into something almost animalistic. Lightning pushes us both towards her room until she lowers us down to her bed, with me above her. We lie there for a few moments, still kissing, before I take some initiative and roll us over so she’s above me instead. Still kissing her, I reach behind her and undo her dress, which she quickly shrugs off to leave her in lacy black underwear. I pull away from the kiss and blush as I look at her half-nakedness.

            She smiles somewhat indulgently at me and starts to slowly pull my clothes off as well, leaving me in my boxers, with an obvious tent in them. Her eyes widen a little as she sees it, and I reply with a blush.

            Slowly, we start to remove each other’s underwear until we’re fully naked and we roll around in a kiss again until I’m once again above her. I pull back and look at her. “Are we gonna use…y’know…”

            Wordlessly, she reaches out to the nearby drawer and pulls out a square, foil packet. She rolls us around yet again, then rips the packet open before taking the latex condom and placing it on my length. She kisses me ravenously then, a kiss deeper than I’d expected. We roll around yet again until I’m over her again. I kiss her neck and look up at her, silently asking for permission. She nods almost imperceptibly.

            Taking the message, I slowly push inside her. I see her wince with the pain of my intrusion, but it passes after a moment. “Go…” she murmurs into my ear.

            I respond by pushing my hips into her slowly. She moans with my every move, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I keep up my slow pace until she calls for me to go faster in a mewling sound I didn’t know she was capable of.

            We trade off like this for about ten minutes before we reached a joined climax, her giving off a quiet moan and me replying with a shallow groaning. When we come down from the pleasure high, I slide out and we lie in the bed, my arm wrapped around her from behind as I kiss her neck.

            “That…was nice…” she pants out, smiling.

            “Nice?” I ask, feigning incredulity. “It was amazing on my end.”

            She chuckles lowly and spins around to kiss me and wrap her arms around me.

            We stay like that, arms around one another until we drift off to sleep.

            And that, my friends, is how I had the best date ever.


End file.
